


Fluffy Wolf & The Boy Who Smells Like Green (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: The Fluffy Wolf & The Boy Who Smells Like Green (Traduccion) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Derek is seven, Español | Spanish, F/M, First Meetings, I think is fluff anyways, Kid Derek, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spanish Translation, Stiles Stilinski Finds Out, Stiles is four, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Traducción, kid stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Es el séptimo cumpleaños de Derek cuando conoce a Stiles.





	Fluffy Wolf & The Boy Who Smells Like Green (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Fluffy Wolf & The Boy Who Smells Like Green](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487204) by [zwatchtowerz (TheSpark)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpark/pseuds/zwatchtowerz). 



> Muchiiisimas gracias a zwatchtowerz (TheSpark) por dejarme traducir esta serie tal fluffy.
> 
> Espero ke os guste tanto como a mi

La familia Hale era bien conocida en Beacon Hills. En una ciudad pequeña como esa, la única gran familia que vivía en una casa era notable.Eran seis adultos y muchos niños. Desde los pocos meses hasta la edad suficiente para comenzar la universidad, los trece hijos de Hale eran la parte famosa de la familia.

Peter era el hermano Hale "original" más joven. Tenía dos hijos, una niña llamada Malia y un niño llamado Matheo. Andrew era el mayor con seis hijos, Lilly, Robin, Jules, Aaron y los gemelos Rey y Cassy. Talia era la hermana mediana y tenía los últimos cinco hijos, David, Devon, Laura, Derek y Cora.

Talia fue la primera en casarse, convirtiéndola en la única con los hijos mayores. David estaba a punto de dejarlos, yendo a la universidad. Devon tenía tres años más antes de irse también. Laura tenía doce años, Derek tenía casi siete años y Cora era la "bebé" con cuatro.

Con tanta gente en una familia, la ciudad los veía constantemente en todas partes. La popularidad no tuvo nada que ver con los autos de lujo o la gran mansión fuera de la ciudad en medio de la reserva. O ese misterio alrededor de donde vino el dinero. No, en absoluto.

Gracias a Dios, nadie pareció notar los aullidos en la noche alrededor de la casa. La parte de hombre lobo sería más difícil de explicar.

Fue en el cumpleaños de Derek cuando Talia y su esposo Daniel presenciaron el momento más lindo.

A Hales le encantaban las fiestas de cumpleaños, pero los niños no tenían muchos amigos fuera de la familia. El gran secreto los mantuvo alejados de la escuela hasta que tuvieron la edad suficiente para controlarse. Para los niños hicieron un pequeño trato sobre regalos, juegos y diversión, una forma de distraerlos de la falta de niños nuevos. Para los adolescentes, estaban en la escuela secundaria y tenían sus propios amigos, encontrando aburridos y que no les gustaba una fiesta con un montón de "bebés", y optaron por una película privada y palomitas de maíz en su cine privado (porque tenían uno en el mansión) con esa extraña música que les gustaba.

Pero a pesar del tipo de fiesta, siempre invitaban a personas que sabían sobre lo sobrenatural. En su mayoría eran personas con una posición importante en la comunidad y ese era otro motivo por el cual el resto de la ciudad los veía como si fueran de la realeza. No todos podían decir que tenían parte de la comisaría del sheriff en el cumpleaños de sus hijos.

El agente Stilinski estaba entre los que lo sabían. Fue enviado a buscar un animal salvaje, que una anciana vio corriendo por sus ventanas. Él fue quien encontró a un joven Aaron, con ojos brillantes, garras y gruñidos. Fue solo una suerte que su compañero no lo viera hasta que cambió de nuevo.

Tuvo el curso Supernatural 101 y, desde allí, él y su esposa fueron invitados a todas las fiestas de cumpleaños, todos los años. Fueron felices, disfrutando del sonido de los niños. John y Claudia no tuvieron hijos durante el primer par de años, pasaron decenas de cumpleaños. Pero cuando Claudia tenía un niño, Claudia optaba por estar en casa cada vez que un niño Hale cumplía un año más.

—Mieczysław es lo suficientemente mayor como para divertirse con los niños, John. Deberías traerlo a él y a Claudia este fin de semana.

—A él le gusta que lo llamen Stiles, Talia y tú lo sabes. Yo... hablaré con Claudia.

Eso fue todo lo que sucedió.

****

Derek estaba un poco malhumorado, nunca le gustaron las fiestas. Demasiado ruido para sus oídos, demasiada gente que no le gustaba. La fiesta era por él y sus siete años. Por supuesto, le encantaban los regalos, pero el precio de pasar horas con adultos hablando con él como si fuera un bebé, como siempre hacían con sus primos y hermanos, era demasiado alto.

Esta vez, olía algo diferente. Dulce y verde como el caramelo con hierba. Se acercaba a la sala cuando lo vio. Un niño con grandes ojos color ámbar y un ridículo corte de pelo.

—Derek, cariño, vino aquí, —le llamó su madre. —Conoces a John y Claudia. Este es Stiles, su hijo. Él tiene cuatro años, ten cuidado —Ese era un código para 'él es un ser humano, no lo rompas'. Derek fue educado en casa, ya que no tenía mucho control y, a veces, cambiaba cuando estaba molesto o triste. Su padre dijo que no tenía un ancla, fuera lo que fuera.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar ante el humano, Stiles, le puso una caja delante de los ojos. —¡Es un regalo para ti! Lo elegí, pero no sé si te gustaría porque no te conozco. ¿Podemos ser amigos? Solo tengo un amigo, pero Scott tiene asma... como... no puede respirar bien y no puede jugar conmigo para ser superhéroes.

Derek sintió que sus ojos luchaban contra el cambio y corrió hacia adentro. Talia comenzó a disculparse, pero Stiles corrió tras él riéndose y haciendo ruido, con la caja firmemente en su mano.

*****

La fiesta continuó, Derek se escondió en los lugares más raros, y Stiles siempre lo encontraba, diciéndole a todos dónde estaba. Fue divertido ver cómo, lentamente, Derek le estaba facilitando a Stiles encontrarlo, como si disfrutara del juego.

—Derek, ¿estás bien? ¿Stiles es demasiado para ti? —Daniel le preguntó cuando encontró a Derek escondido en su habitación y no en las escaleras como antes.

—Stiles huele raro, papá —Claro, Stiles olía como un medicamento para el TDAH, pero no era tan extraño para él. Tal vez para un niño era un olor más fuerte. —Puedo oler el color verde en él. ¿Cómo puedo oler un color?

Y bueno, ese no era el olor que estaba pensando.

—¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que sientes?

—Sí, es raro pero agradable. Y él también huele a caramelo.

Daniel estaba a punto de saltar de felicidad o de llamar a su esposa, pero necesitaba saberlo con seguridad. —¿Qué es lo primero que aparece en tu mente si piensas en Stiles?

—¿Casa? Como tú y mamá y todos los demás. Como la manada. Pero él no es manada, ¿verdad?

****

Los adolescentes se aburrieron pronto y tenían permiso para salir o estar en sus habitaciones. Los bebés y los niños se cansaron después de un rato, quedándose dormidos en el sofá o en el suelo. Andrew y su esposa estaban cuidando el desastre que hacían los niños. Pronto, los invitados se fueron, dejando solo a John y Claudia al final del día.

_"Deberías quedarte a cenar, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar."_

—Gracias por tu invitación, Talia. Nos encanta quedarnos y a Stiles le gustaba Derek. —Claudia dijo sonriendo por lo duro que Derek intentaba mirar a Stiles, que tenía un lobo de peluche en sus pequeñas manos y estaba tratando de tocar la cara de Derek con eso.

—Stiles, no molestes a Derek. —John le dijo.

—Oh, confía en mí, Derek se está divirtiendo con tu hijo. Si estuviera molesto, haría... ya sabes. —Daniel dijo dejando que sus ojos brillaran por un segundo. John asintió entendiendo.

Los miraron un poco más antes de cenar. Stiles charlando sobre por qué eligió al lobo como un regalo para Derek, Derek participó con un sí o un no aquí y allá. Stiles parecía estar bien siendo el único que hablaba, sentado justo al lado de Derek, en su espacio personal.

—Mamá dice que hay lobos aquí, pero son lobos buenos y nos protegen. ¡Esto es para ti, él también puede protegerte!, —Dijo Stiles.

Y sin previo aviso, Stiles lo besó en la mejilla y empujó al lobo contra el pecho de Derek. Daniel, Talia, John y Claudia se quedaron callados, mientras Derek cambiaba, con los ojos de color amarillo brillante, orejas puntiagudas y mucho pelo para un niño de siete años. Estaban esperando un Stiles asustado, sucedió antes con otros humanos. Pero no, Stiles solo miró con ojos grandes y corrió hacia su madre.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mira a Derek! ¡¡Es tan mullido!!

Derek se volvió hacia su ser humano, causando deleite en Stiles. —¡Hazlo de nuevo, por favor! —Y lo hizo. Perfectamente en control, cambió entre humano y lobo un par de veces más hasta que Stiles lo abrazó riéndose de su nuevo "amigo increíble".

—Entonces, ¿recuerdas esa conversación que necesitábamos tener? ¿Qué recuerdas sobre compañeros y anclas? —John pidió un whisky.

****

Era tarde cuando Claudia dijo que tenían que irse, John tenía un turno de la mañana en la comisaría al día siguiente. La casa estaba en silencio, los niños dormían desde la hora anterior, los adultos bebían café o algo más fuerte.

Encontraron a Derek abrazando a Stiles y al peluche, dormidos en uno de los sillones. Talia se quedó sin aliento y le hizo un gesto a Daniel, quien fue a buscar algo para tomar una foto.

Después de más de una imagen (—Esta es para nosotros, esta es para ti, Claudia, esto es desde un ángulo diferente, John, no es lo mismo...) los Stilinskis realmente tenían que irse.

—Derek, Der, Stiles tiene que irse, —dijo Talia tirando suavemente del brazo de su hijo. Con voz adormilada, murmuró —Mío, no te vayas—, Claudia y Daniel hicieron un lento "aww" y John solo suspiró.

—Tal vez es mejor si se queda aquí esta noche. Puedo recogerlo por la mañana si os parece bien.

—Parece que este es el único comienzo.

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes manejar Stiles más a menudo?

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes manejar a un Derek protector?

Las madres se rieron y los padres intercambiaron una mirada que era una mezcla de "Oh Dios" y "Amo a mi esposa".

****

En la mañana, cuando Stiles le dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla, Derek sonrió ante el olor a verde, seguridad y hogar.


End file.
